Dovewing's Choice
by HollyleafLover1
Summary: Tigerheart turns his back on the Dark Forest, hoping it will be enough to win Dovewing over. But Bumblestripe loves her too, and she must choose who she wants to be with.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The tabby tom paced the cold, dark forest clearing. The cat he was waiting for was late, and the tom didn't like to be kept waiting. Suddenly, the bushes quivered on one side of the clearing, and another tom rushed out of them. He had a pelt almost identical to the one of his companion, yet the first one was more muscular. "Sorry I'm late, Tigerstar," one panted. "I was at the Gathering."

"Do you have a good excuse for being there, Tigerheart?" the cat called Tigerstar growled. Tigerheart shrank back, meowing, "I-I was looking for cats suitable to come to the Dark Forest." "Mouse-brain," Tigerstar snarled. "I could see you. All you did was stare at Ivypool's sister, Dovewing." Tigerheart crouched even lower to the damp ground, saying, "Well, Ivypool is such a great Dark Forest warrior, and I thought that Dovewing would be the same." The words felt bitter on his tongue. He couldn't forget that Ivypool had tried to kill his brother, and he didn't believe that Dovewing would fight as hard as her sister to please the cats in this horrible place.

"You fool", Tigerstar hissed. " I told you only a few days ago that we would attack soon, and that we don't need any more warriors to fight on our side." A blur of dark fur crashed into him, and Tigerheart yelped as claws raked his muzzle. But he bit hard on Tigerstar's foreleg, and managed to scramble out from underneath him.

He glared at the cat who he had once admired, and growled, "Dovewing is a good cat. I don't care that she's in another clan, or that she doesn't believe that we can be together. I love her, and whichever side she fights on in the war will be the side I fight on."

Tigerstar pounced again, but Tigerheart was ready. He ducked, and clawed his opponent's belly. Tigerstar yowled in rage, and said, "Love is weakness, Tigerheart! Can't you see that? If you want to continue being loyal to that mangy she-cat, then you can walk away from the Dark Forest. But I'm warning you, she will be destroyed in this battle, and then you will be sorry you turned your back on the power of Tigerstar." He started to pad away, but he turned back and sneered at Tigerheart. "Besides, she is already falling in love with a ThunderClan warrior. If you find that out, and try to come back to the Dark Forest, then you will be killed. _Traitors _are not welcome here." With that, he stalked away, leaving Tigerheart to stand alone in the clearing. _No, it can't be! Dovewing can't fall in love with a ThunderClan warrior! _Tigerheart stumbled blindly into the forest. He started to walk away, when he caught a glimpse of silver-white fur in the ferns.

"Ivypool, come out", Tigerheart said dully. A cat slid out of her hiding place and blinked at him. "Hello, Tigerheart", she said, padding forward. "You saw everything, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded, her blue eyes unreadable. "He was right, about Dovewing falling in love," she said softly, and Tigerheart thought he could see a flash of pity in her gaze.

"Who is it?" he asked hoarsely. "Bumblestripe," she told him, and Tigerheart was sure that there was sympathy in her voice. "Don't you like him?" he asked, confused. Surely she would be happy that her sister liked a cat from her own clan. "Yes, but I can see now that you really love her." Ivypool looked distraught, and Tigerheart saw that she must be feeling sorry for her sister, having to choose between two cats.

"Do you think she'll ever want to be with me again?" he whispered. Ivypool gave him a long, sad look, and said, "I just don't know, Tigerheart. I just don't know."

* * *

><p>Ivypool woke up with a start. She couldn't get the image of how heartbroken Tigerheart had looked as he padded away out of her mind, and felt a stab of pity for him. <em>Stop that,<em> she thought. _He doesn't deserve Dovewing, or any cat. He's a Dark Forest warrior! _But she remembered what Tigerstar had said before turning his back on Tigerheart.

"You're wrong, Tigerstar," she said to herself. "The Dark Forest is full of traitors. Tigerheart and I seem to be the only ones who aren't." Smirking, she walked out of the warrior's den to where Brambleclaw was sorting out the day's patrols.

**Do you like it? I love the DovewingXTigerheart couple, even though I feel sorry for Bumblestripe. I'm not going on without reviews, so if you want to know what happens, tell me what you think!(There's going to be more than just Dovewing and Tigerheart in this. Lots of other cats are getting together too. Just saying, in case this wasn't interesting enough for you.) ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**So here it is-the chapter you've been waiting for. Thanks to Blueriver of Glowclan for reviewing, and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Again, I won't post another chapter without reviews, even if they aren't positive(but negative reviews have to include what I can do to make it a better story). Now, onto the story!**

Chapter One

Dovewing shivered in the cold morning air. It was the middle of leaf-fall, and the forest was getting colder everyday. Bumblestripe, who was sharing a squirrel with her, moved closer, warming them both up.

"It's too cold to do anything," he complained. "I can't remember a leaf-fall that's been as cold as this." Dovewing purred. "You sound like an elder," she teased. Bumblestripe gave a playful hiss and gave her a gentle cuff over the ear. "You'll be sorry you said that when I do become an elder," he said. "You won't believe how cranky I'll be. And you'll have to endure it, because you'll move into the elder's den with me!"

"No," Dovewing replied. "I feel like I'm going to be a warrior forever!" Mousefur, who had overheard their conversation, gave a wistful sigh. "That's how I felt when I was just a young warrior," she murmured. "Longtail was the same way. He felt like that even when he joined the elders. I never blamed him for feeling like that, when his dreams were crushed so soon after becoming a warrior." Dovewing gave a murmur of sympathy. Mousefur had never been the same since Longtail died under the falling tree, and she still blamed herself for Briarlight's injury. When any cat insisted that it wasn't her fault, she'd just sigh, and say, "If I hadn't been so greedy, then they wouldn't have run back into the camp, and none of this would have happened." Then she'd go back into the elder's den, and Purdy would give a quick apology before trying to comfort her. Dovewing often found herself missing the times when she was an apprentice, and the elders would tell her stories of the old forest and the Great Journey. She had thought then that the day Mousefur stopped complaining would be the day when hedgehogs fly. She'd had no idea how far from normal her life would become after the falling tree.

"Dovewing, Bumblestripe," a voice called from beneath the Highledge. Brambleclaw was walking towards them, with Rosepetal, Foxleap, and their apprentices trailing behind. "I want you to go hunting by the WindClan border," he said. "Rosepetal will team up with you, Dovewing, and Foxleap with Bumblestripe, to assess their apprentices' hunting skills. If they catch enough for both the elders and the queens to be full fed without any help, then Firestar will make them warriors today."

Dovewing gave a _mrrrow _of amusement as she watched the apprentices glance gleefully at each other. They clearly hadn't been told that their warrior's ceremony was coming so soon. "Of course," Bumblestripe said, dipping his head to Brambleclaw.

The deputy gave a nod of satisfaction, and padded over to where Leafpool and Squirrelflight were sharing a thrush. Dovewing saw Squirrelflight look up at him with hope shining in her eyes, but he showed none of his old affection for her as he directed the sisters to a border patrol. A pang of pity shook Dovewing as she watched the ginger she-cat's face fall. She had been too young to remember when Brambleclaw quarreled with Squirrelflight over Leafpool's kits, but she knew as well as any cat that Squirrelflight would probably never be mates with the tabby warrior again.

"Come on," Cherrypaw said impatiently. "We'll never become warriors at this rate." Foxleap flicked his apprentice with his tail, saying, "Do you want me to tell Firestar that you have to wait a moon before you're ready to become a warrior?" As Cherrypaw shook her head, Rosepetal said, "Don't be too hard on them. I remember you being this excited when you were about to get your warrior name." Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she added, "Remember you kept telling everyone that you wanted to be called Foxcatcher? No matter how many times I called you a stupid furball and told you that Firestar would choose your name, you insisted that that would be what he would call you." Foxleap shuffled his paws in embarrassment, and protested, "I was an apprentice then! You can't blame me for wanting to save my clan from foxes." Rosepetal shrugged, and replied, "No, I guess not."

Dovewing noticed the apprentices digging their claws in the ground in anticipation, and said, "Let's just hunt. These two won't leave any ground left to stand on if we don't." The two warriors finally seemed to notice their apprentices, and raced out the entrance to camp. "What are we waiting for?" Foxleap called back. "You," Bumblestripe muttered, and they hurried out to the forest.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Cherrypaw and Molepaw both carried a mouse. Molepaw had caught a rabbit as well, and Cherrypaw brought back two birds. Firestar, who was sharing tongues with Sandstorm, took one look at the prey and bounded to the Highledge.<p>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting," he called, summoning the cats outside. Lilykit and Seedkit, both four moons old, scampered out of the nursery, followed by their new denmates, Honeykit, Firekit, and Echokit. Lionblaze and Cinderheart had finally made up, and their three healthy kits were as curious and excited as their older denmates.

When every cat was present, Firestar said, "As we all know, the making of new warriors is one of the best things a leader can do. I know that Cherrypaw and Molepaw have worked hard to become part of ThunderClan, and now it is their time to prove themselves to be worthy of their warrior names."

He padded forward, and stopped in front of Cherrypaw. "I say these words before StarClan, knowing that they will agree to making these apprentices warriors. They have worked hard to follow your noble code, and I ask that you let them serve as warriors of ThunderClan." He paused for a moment, and said, "Cherrypaw, we all remember the day when you were training and a fox attacked you and your brother. Hollyleaf saved you then, and in her honor, I name you Cherryleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar touched his nose to Cherryleaf's head, and she licked his shoulder in return. Hollyleaf shuffled her paws in embarrassment at being complimented in front of the clan, though her eyes revealed how happy she was.

Then Firestar turned to Molepaw. "Molepaw, when you were about to become an apprentice," he began, "you said that you didn't want to because of the negative things about it. Despite wanting to become a warrior, you actually _thought _about what the consequences would be. Even though warriors should be willing to do anything for their clan, even die in battle, you showed that you can think through things and make the right choices. Unlike your more _impulsive_ kin," Firestar stopped to give hard looks to Berrynose and Cherryleaf, "you show fairness and intelligence, and I give you the name Moleheart. We welcome you today as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Again, Firestar touched his nose to Moleheart's head, and Moleheart licked his shoulder.

"Moleheart! Cherryleaf! Moleheart! Cherryleaf!" the clan called as they welcomed the new warriors. Then a new voice spoke out saying, "Firestar, may I speak?" Toadstep. Firestar looked at the young warrior in surprise, but nodded. Toadstep looked at all the clan, and announced, "Icecloud is having my kits." Rosepetal and Foxleap, who were littermates with the two cats, looked delightedly at each other, and several cats gave murmurs of congratulations. Dovewing purred. No wonder Icecloud was getting plumper! Daisy and Ferncloud hurried over to the new queen, urging her towards the nursery, and Toadstep followed close behind.

"Did you hear that?" Sorreltail asked her two kits. "You're getting new denmates!" The kits gave squeaks of happiness, and Dovewing gave a wistful sigh as she watched them. A pelt brushed against hers, and she looked to see Bumblestripe. "Do you wish you had kits?" he asked softly. Dovewing nodded. Bumblestripe purred. "They would be beautiful," he whispered. "Brave and kind, like you." "And strong and fierce, like you," Dovewing replied. An image of kits running around the camp popped into her mind. _All gray tabbies, like Bumblestripe and me, _she thought happily. But then her vision changed. Instead of playing with Bumblestripe, they ran around with a dark tabby tom. One of the kits changed, looking exactly like the new cat. She shook her head to clear her mind. If she had kits, they would be Bumblestripe's. Trying to convince herself, she walked to the fresh-kill pile and picked out one of Cherryleaf's birds to eat. Then she went to the warriors den to sleep. But she could not escape her vision. She dreamed of the bird that had taken away Swoop, but instead of the Tribe cat, she saw Bumblestripe's pale gray fur. And soon, the color of the fur turned darker, and she was staring once more into Tigerheart's intense amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Something was wrong. Jayfeather was sure of it. He just didn't know what. It could be that the Three were all in love. Dovewing was falling for Bumblestripe, Lionblaze had kits, and Jayfeather...

_Half Moon, _he thought longingly. He missed the feel of her fur against his pelt, of her warm green eyes gazing up at him, of her voice, sweet as honey, whispering that she would wait for him forever. He knew that she believed that he was Jay's Wing, the one with mysterious dreams of rocky hills and endless skies, and in a way, he was. _When we meet again, _he vowed silently, _I will tell you who I really am. I don't care if it affects all our destinies or not._

Then there was Hollyleaf. Jayfeather didn't know if she was the fourth or not, but surely her return had something to do with the ominous feeling he was getting about the prophecy. Could it be that she wanted share something with her brothers and hated Dovewing for taking that bond away from her? _She's killed before. She won't be afraid to do it again. _But he immediately shook the thought away. Hollyleaf was sad about not being part of the prophecy, but she'd never kill Dovewing over it. _Or would she? _Jayfeather hated himself for doubting his sister, but everything changed the day she died-no, _disappeared_ in the tunnels. He still found it hard to believe that she had purposely hidden from her brothers, forcing them to believe that she wasn't coming back.

Or maybe it was because he'd broken the stick. A fresh wave of guilt washed over Jayfeather as he remembered when, in his anger at not hearing Rock and Fallen Leaves when he visited the stick, he had broken the scarred branch. Rock had told him that he would always be with Jayfeather, but it was too late to recover the history of the Ancients.

Jayfeather had no idea why he was suddenly so afraid of the prophecy, but one thing was certain. If they didn't fix it, whatever it was, then the battle with the Dark Forest was already lost.

**I'm sorry that it was so short. I couldn't think of what to write about, but I decided to add some drama, and brought in the prophecy. Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing; I'm really glad you like it. You know what to do for a new chapter!^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ivypool glanced at Dovewing, who was running alongside Bumblestripe on the way to the Gathering. She had been trying to get her sister alone since her meeting with Tigerheart, but Dovewing always hung out with Bumblestripe now, and she never got a chance.

She hadn't seen Tigerheart in the Dark Forest since his argument with Tigerstar. For a moment, she wondered if he had come back but been killed, but she knew that she would have heard about if that was what had happened. She wanted to see him at the Gathering though, to make sure that he was okay.

She saw WindClan ahead of the ThunderClan patrol, with Ashfoot's gray pelt just visible in front. At the last Gathering, Kestrelflight had announced that Onestar was sick, and that Ashfoot would take his place as leader until he was well again. It was strange that he wasn't back yet, but WindClan would never admit to any cat that they were without a leader.

Ivypool dropped back to match her pace to Blossomfall's. The young she-cat had been getting even more bitter and vicious, in both the real world and the Dark Forest. Ivypool knew it was because Millie and Graystripe, her parents, only paid attention to Briarlight, and Bumblestripe was always with Dovewing. _It must be so lonely, thinking that she only has kin in the Dark Forest anymore, _Ivypool thought. Then she realized, she could relate to Blossomfall. When she and her sister were apprentices, Ivypool hadn't known how terrible the Dark Forest was, and she loved gong there each night, because she hated seeing everyone praise her sister instead of her. She hadn't known about Dovewing's powers, and didn't understand why Firestar paid so much attention to her when she was so young, why she got to lead the quest to find the beavers when no other apprentice had gone.

"It's too cold for a Gathering," Ivypool commented, trying to make conversation. Blossomfall gave her an icy, indifferent look. "We should be used to it, since there isn't warmth in the Dark Forest," she replied. "Be quiet," Ivypool hissed. "You can't let anyone else know what happens there. No one knows about that, except for Birchfall." She winced as she said those words. She couldn't stop other ThunderClan cats from going there, but she should at least be able to protect her own father!

Blossomfall stared at Ivypool in surprise. "Is that really true, Ivypool? Surely you've seen the injuries Toadstep wakes up with every morning, and Berrynose's pelt doesn't exactly blend in with the shadows." Ivypool gasped. That was five cats from ThunderClan who were training in the Place of No Stars! Blossomfall gave her a questioning look. "Shouldn't you be happy that more warriors have joined us?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, of course." she stammered. "I-It's just that, uh, I thought we weren't taking in any new warriors." Blossomfall flicked Ivypool lightly with her tail. "Mousebrain. They started going _before _Tigerstar made the announcement."

Ivypool's fur felt hot from embarrassment. Luckily, they were at the tree-bridge. She hurried along it and leaped to the pebbly shore. Once she was on the island, she scented the air. ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan were already here. Only ThunderClan was left.

She looked around, and saw, to her relief, that Tigerheart was seated among his Clanmates. She started walking towards him, but realized that the clans weren't mingling like they usually did. The past few Gatherings had been like this, but Ivypool kept hoping that everything would be normal and relaxed like it usually was next time.

As soon as Firestar climbed to a branch above Mistystar, Ashfoot called out, "Every cat, this Gathering has started. WindClan will speak first." A glimmer of sadness shone in her eyes as she said, "Onestar has lost his remaining two lives to the sickness confining him to camp. I have become Ashstar, leader of WindClan!" Several cats gave murmurs of respect for the dead leader. Ivypool saw Firestar bowing his head, and remembered that they had shared a special bond when they were both warriors. A WindClan warrior chanted, "Ashstar! Ashstar!" and others joined in.

After the cheering died down, Ashstar said, "My new deputy will be Heathertail." The clans nodded their approval, though several cats looked confused. Heathertail had an apprentice, but she was younger than most deputies. Breezepelt looked mutinous that he had not been chosen instead, and Lionblaze was gaping in astonishment. Ivypool didn't know why he felt so strongly about it, when Heathertail was from another clan, but she saw that it was important to him. Leafpool cast a sympathetic glance at Crowfeather, who would've been a more obvious choice, but he pointedly turned away. Both of Firestar's daughters were heartbroken lately.

After announcing Heathertail's new position, Ashstar sat down and gestured for Blackstar to take her place. Blackstar began by saying, "The prey is running well in ShadowClan, despite the cold. We have three new apprentices; Mudpaw, Tinypaw, and Woodpaw are here with us today." He sat down and looked at Mistystar.

The gray she-cat said, "We have two new warriors with us. Troutstripe and Rushclaw have finished their training and will now serve as warriors. Prey is also running well in RiverClan; the fish are plentiful and we are well-prepared for leaf-bare." Cheers for the new warriors came immediately from RiverClan, and the other clans joined in half-heartedly. Ivypool felt a stab of sorrow that the clans couldn't join together for a simple thing like a Gathering, when the Dark Forest posed a much bigger threat than clan boundaries.

Last was Firestar. He announced, "We also have new warriors. Cherryleaf and Moleheart are attending this Gathering with us today. Also, Cinderheart has given birth to three healthy kits. We are well-prepared for the treats leaf-bare brings." There were fewer cheers for the warriors this time. Cherryleaf and Moleheart looked proud, but then upset that they hadn't received the respect that a new warrior deserves.

Ashstar said, "It is too cold to share tongues. This Gathering is at an end." The leaders jumped down from the tree and their warriors eagerly followed them away from the island. Ivypool bit back a sigh of disappointment. Would the clans survive the upcoming battle if they separated like this?

**Sorry, Onestar fans. I needed an idea, and that was the only thing that came to me. I would've updated sooner, but I was on vacation. Review, please; I appreciate your support and ideas. This started as a TigerXDove fanfic, but I've kind of transformed it into a story about the Dark Forest battle. I promise I'll get back to the romance if you want, and sorry if this isn't what you thought it would be. There's only one way to tell me, though!^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, SO sorry I haven't updated-I guess I forgot that I have fans who still love my story. Thanks to all those who reviewed recently for making me see that I need to update more often! I know that we find out what really happens in the Last Hope, but you can still read this if you aren't happy with how that turned out(I know I'm not!)Yes, I am taking suggestions, so if you have an idea about what could make it better, send in a review. I'm trying my best to please everyone who reviewed, even though there are many different opinions. Also, I plan on starting another story too, so you might want to check that out if you like my style of writing. Okay, enough of my apologies. Here's my story! ^_^**

Chapter Four

Flametail hissed irritably as he watched his brother staring at that mangy ThunderClan she-cat at the border. She was on patrol, and Tigerheart was spying on her from the bushes at the edge of their territory. He couldn't believe that after trying so hard to contact his littermates, he saw this.

Flametail knew that he wasn't just mad at Tigerheart, though. He was scared for him. If the Dark Forest was so powerful that they blocked StarClan's view of the lake, than what would happen to the puny cats still alive? StarClan was supposed to be all-powerful, but he wasn't so sure now that knew the reason the clans were divided.

Then of course, there was the prophecy Yellowfang and Spottedleaf kept talking about, but will the upcoming battle really be stopped by super-senses and mind-reading? Now, strength he could understand, but would Lionblaze be enough to protect all four clans, plus their ancestors? Flametail didn't know anything anymore, except that the ones who were supposed to save them seemed all seemed like traitors.

_Jayfeather didn't save me, _he thought, pacing the undergrowth in ShadowClan's hunting grounds. His thoughts were corrupted by the murders, lies, and betrayals that threatened the small, delicate bond between clans. He couldn't know that Jayfeather willingly would have drowned instead, if it weren't for the prophecy.

_Those two she-cats, Ivypool and Dovewing, _Flametail thought. Ivypool, the Dark Forest warrior, would've killed him if not for Tigerheart. And she seemed to be doing her best to prove that she deserved to be where she visited every night-at least Tigerheart was willing to walk away from it all, even if it was for a ThunderClan cat. Which brought him back to Dovewing. Flametail had to admit, she actually didn't seem interested in his brother, but he would be mad at her whether they were together or not. If they weren't, she would've broken his heart, and if they were, it would be breaking the warrior code.

"Not that the warrior code matters that much anymore," he muttered, feeling another rush of anger for all the cats who had broken it. Flametail hadn't noticed that he was walking away from the pool where he had been watching Tigerheart, and he soon broke into a run. Suddenly, someone growled, "What are you doing on ThunderClan land?" Flametail gasped and instantly ThunderClan scent filled his scent glands. He looked around and saw a blue-gray she-cat emerging from the bushes, alongside many other dead ThunderClan cats.

Bluestar and her companions unsheathed their claws and started advancing towards Flametail. He was trapped.

**Cliff-hanger! I know Flametail was kind of unexpected, but I wanted to show what was happening in StarClan. Please send in suggestions and I'll do my best to make everyone happy. Remember, I'll only update again if you do!**


	6. Apologies and Goodbyes

**OMG, SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW LONG I'VE BEEN AWAY! You guys must be REALLY mad. Hate to say it, but you're about to get madder. Those of you who skip these passages must be wondering, "Where is the story?" Well, I decided in my extremely long FanFiction-free period (SO SORRY!) that...I don't want to continue. I've decided that this romance-y, heartfelt stuff isn't for me; therefore, I'm abandoning the Dovewing's Choice story in favor of other works that are more ME. To be honest, the conflicting requests were getting very confusing-my mistake was that I wanted to please all my fans by giving you all each your ideal story. I've decided that no matter what you hopeless romantics think, I'm sticking to MY kind of writing. Feel free to copy and/or continue Dovewing's Choice, if you really liked it; make sure to write about only what YOU think would make a good story, not what reviewers think (also, please give me a little credit, even though I didn't finish). I will leave the story up for that purpose; just please keep it appropriate. If you are not insanely angry at me right now for quitting, then please look for me here and on FictionPress, where I will be spending more of my time now that I have decided to be more free about my work. I know I promised another Warriors story here-I will get to that as soon as I can (really, I WILL try my best to be better with time). And this isn't that I don't appreciate the criticism that I've received; in fact, I'm EXTREMELY grateful for it. I just want to make the most of my stories, and express myself more with them, because I wasn't really doing that before. Really, I'm grateful, and still SERIOUSLY SORRY for my absence. So, yeah. For those who want no more to do with me (which is understandable), good-bye. And for those who want to view more of my work, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Dovewing's Choice. (By the way, for those who are really angry, which, again, is completely acceptable considering the circumstances, I give you permission to express your feelings via reviewing. Just please don't curse me out, for the sake of younger readers.) Well, bye. Wish me luck in my new writing genres. **


End file.
